Lemon tree
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Zwei Pärchen gehen auseinander und während die einen zueinander finden, suchen die anderen nach einer Erklärung.


Titel: Lemon tree

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Man kennt das ja! Eine Beziehung kann auf schmerzliche Art zu Ende gehen. Diesmal sind es sogar zwei! Doch genauso schnell findet sich ein Paar wieder. Nur was passiert mit der anderen Hälfte?

Pairing: Schu x Crawford, Aya x Yohji, Schu x Yohji, Aya x Crawford

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

... Gedanken

/.../ Schuldigs Telepathie

//...// Jemand antwortet ihm. 

°Songtext°

Lemon tree 

Bedrohlich halten die etwas schlurfenden Schritte in der kleinen Straße wider und bildeten somit einen klaren Rhythmus zu seinen düsteren Gedanken. Verlassen. Vor einer Stunde wurde er einfach fallen gelassen, als wäre er ein Nichts.

Eine flackernde Straßenlaterne gab vollends den Geist auf und hüllte die niedergeschlagene Gestalt nun vollkommene Dunkelheit. Passend, wie der hübsche Rothaarige fand. Hatte er schließlich schon immer zu den Schatten gehört. So wie sein Liebster! Aber wie schon so oft hatte das Licht die Dunkelheit eingenommen und den Schatten verdrängt. Ihn verdrängt. Ja, die Namen WEIß und SCHWARZ bekamen nun noch eine tiefgründigere Bedeutung.

Wieso hast du mir das angetan? Ein untypischer Gedanke in seiner Welt, für seine Art. Aber er drang sich so hartnäckig in den Vordergrund seines Ichs, es war einfach unmöglich ihm zu entkommen. Antwort würde er ganz sicher nie bekommen.

Ein kleiner Lichtpunkt riss ihn aus seiner kleinen abgeschotteten Gedankenwelt und neugierig blickte er auf. Wer trieb sich denn noch zu nachtschlafender Zeit hier herum? Da drang plötzlich eine weiche Stimme an sein Ohr, die nur ein all zu bekanntes Lied sang. Erstaunlich, dass es hier einer kannte. Er hatte es noch nie von einem Japaner gehört. Doch dann ließ er sich einfach von der weichen Stimme mittreiben und fiel dann selbst mit ein.

°I'm sitting here in a boring room.

It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon.

I'm wasting my time.

I got nothing to do.

I'm hanging around.

I'm waiting for you.

But nothing ever happens – and I wonder.°

Auf einmal herrschte Schweigen. „Schuldig?" Ein Zucken huschte über das Gesicht des Deutschen. „Yohji!" Warum musste jetzt ein WEIß vor ihm stehen? Wegen einem von ihnen wurde soeben sein Leben vernichtet und nun? Nun stand der Nächste vor ihm. Doch mit milder Überraschung bemerkte er, dass Yohji den selben Gedanken gehabt hatte und ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er tiefer grub. „Welch trauriger Zufall.", hauchte er, dann ließ er den Kopf hängen. „Dein Freund hat dich mit meinem Freund betrogen." Verstehen leuchtete kurz in den jadegrünen Augen auf, dann kam eine Zigarette zum Vorschein und ein Feuerzeug zischte. Keine schlechte Idee, aber er konnte nicht auf dieses kleine Mittel zurückgreifen. Sein Versprechen, dass Rauchen aufzugeben schien aus einer anderen Welt zu sein. Dabei hatte er es erst vor ein paar Tagen Brad gegeben, nur weil er es einfach nicht mochte. Sehnsüchtig beobachtete er Yohji und der hübsche Japaner verstand. Lässig lehnte er sich gegen die nächste Wand und hielt Schuldig die Kippe hin. Sie waren von nun an Leidensgenossen. Der erste Zug brannte sich angenehm warm in seine Kehle und aufseufzend schloss er die Augen. Nach einigen Minuten hörte er wieder Yohjis samtige Stimme, die die zweite Strophe des Liedes sang.

°I'm driving around in my car.

I'm driving too far.

I'd like to change my point of view.

I feel so lonely. I'm waiting for you.

But nothing ever happens – and I wonder.°

Leise lachte Schu auf, dann murmelte er: "And I wonder!" Wie lange hatte er wohl schon das Herz von dem schwarzhaarigen Amerikaner verloren? Wie lange wurde er schon für dumm verkauft? Yohji strich sich geistesabwesend eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Deutschen auf sich. Wie lange hatte sie beide hinters Licht geführt? Ruhig betrachtete er den Japaner genauer. Wieso musste sich dieser rothaarige Eisklotz an seinen Geliebten ranmachen? Yohji war ausgesprochen hübsch! Das Aussehen war es also nicht. Hatte er denn einen so schlechten Charakter? „Gehen wir ins warme? Wir sollten reden." Yohji nickte, zeigte dann die Straße hinunter. „Dort gibt's ein kleines Teehaus. Reicht das?" Schuldig lief einfach los. Sicher reichte es. Um das Schweigen zu überbrücken, setzte er das Lied fort.

°I wonder how, I wonder why.

Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky

and all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree.

I'm turning turning turning turning turning around.

And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree.°

Sie knieten sich auf die weichen Kissen und warteten auf die Bedienung. Er überließ Yohji die Bestellung. Seine Kenntnisse von Tee waren auf Pfefferminze und Kamille beschränkt. Er war noch nie ein großer Teetrinker gewesen. „Wie lange weißt du davon?" Schuldig zuckte die Schultern. „Eine Stunde. Und du?" Yohji verzog sein Gesicht, dann zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und bedeutete ihm zu lesen. Eine Abfuhr per SMS vor einer halben Stunde. Nicht gerade feinfühlig. „Aya war nie ein Freund vieler Worte.", kam es dann leise von Yohji und das Handy verschwand wieder in der Tasche. „Brad sicher auch nicht, aber er sagt es einem mitten ins Gesicht. Und das nicht gerade schonend." Der Tee kam und fasziniert beobachtete Schuldig die sicheren und eleganten Bewegungen seines Gegenübers, als er ihm Tee einschenkte und ihm anbot. „Kommst du öfter her?" Yohji nickte leicht, dann lächelte er schwach. „Eine Angewohnheit von mir. Aber bis jetzt war ich sonst immer alleine hergekommen." Das kam ihm bekannt vor. Seine Unternehmungen machte er früher auch immer allein. Brad hatte sich immer geweigert, ihn zu begleiten. Egal wohin. Und dabei liebte er doch die kleine Kunstmuseen, die nur schwer zu finden waren.

°I'm sitting here.

I miss the power.

I'd like to got out,

taking a shower,

but there's a heavy cloud inside my head.

I feel so tired,

put myself into bed where nothing ever happens – and I wonder.°

Seine Lieblingsstrophe in dem Lied. Ja, genauso fühlte er sich gerade. Und Yohji schien es genauso zu gehen. „Du hast eine schöne Stimme." Yohji senkte den Blick und seine Haare fielen nach vorne. Er war wirklich hübsch! Und mit einem Schmunzeln betrachtete Schuldig Yohjis Verlegenheit. Bradley hätte niemals so reagiert. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte er solche Worte auch nie gegenüber dem kalten Amerikaner ausgesprochen. Neugierig auf den Gesichtsausdruck strich er zart das weiche Haar wieder hinter das eine Ohr und genoss geradezu den verwirrten Blick, den er sich damit einfing. Dann sang er einfach weiter.

°Isolation – is not good for me.

Isolation – don't want to sit on a lemon tree.

I'm stepping 'around in a desert of joy.

Baby anyhow I'll get another toy and every will happen – and you'll wonder.°

Yohji lächelte. Ruhig ergriff er Schuldigs Hand rutschte etwas näher. Tief blickten sie sich in die Augen. Eine lange Zeit sagten sie nichts, dann sangen beide.

°I wonder how, I wonder why.

Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky

and all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree.

I'm turning turning turning turning turning around.

And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree.°

Hauchzart legten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander und versanken in einen schüchternen Kuss.

Brad lächelte und zog Aya etwas näher an sich heran. „Ich wusste, es würde funktionieren." Aya nickte nur, dann atmete er erleichtert auf. „Über was sie sich wohl unterhalten haben?", fragte er. Crawford zuckte mit den Schultern. „Über Zitronenbäume."

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hi!

Eine Songfic zu Fools Garden „Lemon tree". Ein seltsamer Gedanke, ich weiß. Aber manchmal muss man auch diese einfach rauslassen. Ich werde die Übersetzung des Songtextes hier runter packen. Wen es nicht interessiert oder einfach gut in Englisch ist, kann ja einfach drüber weg lesen. Bitte schreibt mir begründete Kritik oder natürlich auch Lob! Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen!

Eure Ne-chan

Übersetzung:

Ich sitz einfach da, in diesem stinknormalen Raum.

Wieder mal so einer von diesen trostlosen, verregneten Sonntagnachmittagen.

Vertrödle meine Zeit, habe nichts zu tun.

Hänge rum, warte, dass etwas passiert. Dass du kommst.

Aber nichts passiert – und ich wundere mich.

Ich fahre ein bisschen rum, in meinem Auto.

Fahre zu schnell, fahre zu weit...

Würde so gerne meine Ansicht über alles ändern.

Fühl mich so einsam, ich warte, dass du zurückkommst.

Aber nichts passiert.

Nie passiert was, um es noch deutlicher zu sagen – und ich wundere mich.

Frage mich wie, frage mich warum:

Gestern erzähltest du noch, wie schön doch alles sei.

Aber alles, was ich als Lichtblick in meinem Leben sehen kann,

ist ein Zitronenbaum voller leuchtend gelber Zitronen.

Ich dreh mich nach vorn, dreh mich nach hinten...

Aber alles, was ich sehen kann ist ein weiterer Zitronenbaum.

Sitze herum, habe zu nichts Lust.

Würde gern ausgehen, unter die Dusche springen.

Aber in meinem Kopf ist eine einzige dunkle Wolke.

Ich fühl mich so müde, leg mich ins Bett.

Aber nichts passiert – und ich wundere mich.

Allein sein bekommt mir nicht.

Ich will nicht alleine auf dem Zitronenbaum sitzen.

Laufe herum, durch die öde Wüste der Freude.

Vielleicht finde ich irgendwie ein anderes Spielzeug.

Und vielleicht wird ja doch irgendwann mal was passieren – und du wirst dich wundern.

Frage mich wie, frage mich warum:

Gestern erzähltest du noch, wie schön doch alles sei.

Aber alles, was ich als Lichtblick in meinem Leben sehen kann,

ist ein Zitronenbaum voller leuchtend gelber Zitronen.

Ich dreh mich nach vorn, dreh mich nach hinten...

Aber alles, was ich sehen kann ist ein weiterer Zitronenbaum.


End file.
